


Bestia

by Trichia



Series: Bestia [3]
Category: Eagles of the Empire - Simon Scarrow, Original Work, Simon Scarrow - Rome
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Ancient Rome, Ancient roman Religion, Bears, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cooking, Don't copy to another site!, Explicit Language, F/M, Horseback Riding, House Cleaning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language Barrier, Latin, Legio XXI Rapax, Medieval Medicine, Mythology References, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Timetravel is possible, but no easy translator for Latin?!Barbaria hic ergo sum, quia non intellegor ulli





	Bestia

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fiction!  
> The chapters are beeing continously adapted😅  
> Constructive critisism is allowed.  
> NO SHAMEING, HATEPOSTINS AND WHATTSOEVER!!!!!  
> English is NOT my mothertongue!  
> Not betaed! Betareader are welcome to contact me!

**Prolog**

There it was, that ominous feeling again. Smell of blood and tingling fingers inckuded.

And that damn singing, that permeated everything!

„Leaf me alone!“ I hissed „go away, I want to be left in peace!!“

But instead the noise grew louder and louder!

The symptomes intensified, the pressure in my head numbing.

I brought my hand to my nose to see if there was blood, but came of empty.

The singing grew,  drowning everyting eles out, : „ _LEGIO AETERNA, ROMA VICTRIX Semel emissum volat inrevocabileverbum initia in potestate nostra sunt, de eventu FORTUNA IUDICAT_ “

My peripheral vision grew white, and the floor came uptzo greet me.... but... I fell... and fell into darkness....

*****

 

**Chapter 1: The beast and the crow**

_Martius 92 AD - 11th year of Domitian's rule_

Lucius Laniatus Bestia was NOT amused. Really, really not. The gods had to be angry, otherwise the current situation couldn't be possible! 

Not only where his _optio_ , and twenty of his men in the  _Valetudinarium,_ but the heavy rain of the last weeks had thrown them of their schedule for the _castell_ by far!!

Not only that, but the training of the new recruits hat to continue as well, no mather the circumstances. By the gods! This situation would only further them in their nowledge to be a full member of the Legions of  _Caesar_  Domitianus and in particular of the  _Legio XXI Rapax_. Their life (and  _dignitas)_  and als that of the old veteran  _miles_  counted on it!

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
